Canada headbasketball's Unlock requirement guide
This is my Unlock guide. This will give you tips on how to unlock charecters. South Korea/Taemin Download the game. Japan/Hayato Win against 12 charecters in arcade. Probably the easiest charecter to unlock after South Korea. Spain/Alfredo Win 30 tournaments. Really not that hard to get, just do a lot of tournaments. This is good way to unlock costumes. India/Harish Win against 12 charecters with a clean sheet in arcade (not letting them score a point). I unlocked India by maxing out my jump stat and playing agiants characters that had shots that I could counter. Another way to unlock him is to max out your strength and push the opponent under the net. This method is harder since the ball may move on it's own. Canada/Jacob Win in sudden death in the tornament final. Try not to score any two point goals. If the score is tied you can try pushing the opponent under the net. Also while you are trying to unlock Spain you should try to get Canada at the same time. Australia/Tyler Win without your ability shit against 12 charecters in arcade. All you need to do is have a maxed out jump stat and a good speed stat. You will get him pretty easily all you need to is try. Brazil/Julia Win the tournament final 25 points more then your opponent. Max out jump stat, keep searching for opponents you are good againts. Also play as a charecter that has a quick power shot such as South Korea. Argentina/Lucas Hit a buzzer beater againts 12 charecters in arcade. The easiest way to unlock him is to play as South Korea and you his air shot when you have 2 secounds left on the clock. U.S.A/Jeremy Hit a buzzer beater in the tournament final. Do the same trick as Argentina. China/Linlin Reach SS rank in survival. Max out survival and jump. Russia/Mark Reach level 100 with a charecter. Play againts the latest charecter in arcade. Also use money to speed this up and focus on one charecter. U.K/William Complete 10 charecter endings. Unlock 10 charecters and get a good jump stat on them all. Italy/Leonardo Beat 14 charecters with 25 points or more in arcade. Play as a charecter with a quick power shot such as South Korea. France/Jeanne Win without losing a point in the tournament final. Do the same as India. Also try to unlock her while trying to get Spain. Germany/Jerome Win with out using swing against 16 charecters in arcade. Really easy to get just keep trying and you will get him. Mexico/AlomWin In a campaign touch the flying totem. Keep on clicking the back button while in the campaign game mode until you see a totem above a charecter. Thailand/Savikia Reach God rank in survival. Max out survival and jump. Serbia/Vukasin Win without dash against 19 opponents in arcade. Just get a good speed stat. Dashing is not that important. Indonesia/Ukrit Win a tournament with 18 different charecters. Just win one tournament with 18 different charecters. Category:Unlock requirement guides